There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural machines. Some include seeding or planting machines, balers, tilling implements, sprayers, etc. Planting machines, themselves, include row crop planters, grain drills, air seeders, and the like. These machines place seeds at a desired depth, within a plurality of parallel seed trenches that are formed in the soil.
Crop yields can depend on a wide variety of different factors. Some of those factors have to do with the performance of the planting machine in planting the seed or other implements. For instance, the crop yield can depend on the seed spacing, the seed depth, and the seed-to-soil contact when the seed is planted.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.